joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer
Summary Hop is a sentient rabbit plushy/soft toy/'fluffy person' made by Ty Inc., a company founded and run in Chicago, IL. He is part of their discontinued Ty Pillow Pal line up of stuffed animals. His original name was Clover, before he was renamed by to Hop. Hop is a spirited adventurer, and discovered to be the long-lost older brother to his sister, Queen Vibri. He went down the path of practicing swordplay, all forms of martial arts, and combat imaginable, and beyond. He reached the point in his training where he became the best in the WFW (World's Fluffiest Wrestlers) for a brief time, until handing off his title to whoever won the next champion match, to entire wrestling retirement. After retiring, he participated in the great Fluff War II, where he became the soul hero and heir to the Kingdom of Carrots. He is known there as Prince Hop. With his status as prince and veteran, he began the ultimate quest. He discovered the internet. Then he wanted to be the most OP character on all of Joke Battles Wiki. He began with amazing feats of speed and acquired the traits of all the most powerful characters in existence and non-existence. And beyond. Hop has gone into other verses such as Star Wars, DC Comics,'' Marvel'', and all of anime and anime-related media. He has not met any faster or equally quick beings. He's raced the fastest ships in hyperspace, blitzing the Flash and The One Above All before they could comprehend his existence and speed. He now jogs everyday in search for other beings of unmatched power and speed. Hoping to race gracefully and gloriously against any fast beings coming his way. He likes his ears (referred to by him as head arms) laying on his right, or, to the viewer's left. He has his own parody of the card game Magic: The Gathering, called Hop: The Soppening. ''He owns all 4 of the legendary '''Carrot Cards'. Each booster contain 15 cards, and costs $5 US each. The current expansion is "Gate of the Omnipotent Busters". It contains new variations to Hop's own cards, Sop. and Super Hop. The only difference is the base HP and amount of mana per attack. BUY NOW!!! Powers and Stats Tier: Low 10-B | Joke Battles Tier | Tier ∞+ | Ocean Tier+, likely lower when wanked because its too damn high | Joke Battles wiki, give Hop Hax Beyond ''Hax!'' Name: Prince Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer, Sop Origin: Ty Inc. |''' Joke Battles Wiki Forum | ''Yo! Soy Hop! ''|''' The Internet Gender: Fluff Age: 18 | Beyond the concept of time, age, and mathematics. Classification: Fluffy Person, Soft Toy | Your God's God | Ungodly Being Attack Potency: Human | Beyond the Suggsverse and the admins | Rebel Level '''(true savage) | Beyond True Omnipotence+ to the power of Skodwarde fusion with Copetan and Jeebus''' Speed: Sub-Human | Immeasurably' Infinite''' (possibly Omnipotent)' | Inconceivable To Even Skodwarde in a 3-way fusion with Copetan and The Almighty Calculator | Infinite Beyond Omnipresent+ to the point where beings who cannot lose or tie in a race are ''always outside the capability or incapability of touching him in terms of speed+ (pretty much '''beyond mathematics or whatever humans can understand conventional speed with) | What even, bruh+++ '''(He is so "fast", that the concepts speed, infinity, omnipresence, dimensions, existence and non-existence, and everything in between are far below his true power. They, to humans, are not in any way worth or capable of depicted or describing it. In fact, no entity can. He has a "speed" so inconceivable that omniscient beings and above are not capable or incapable (or beyond+) of achieving his true swiftness. Hop has become one with Sop and speed itself to become more than fast. This is called '''Fop speed.) Lifting Strength: Sub-Human (He can hold up to 10lbs)' | Far beyond however much is needed to win+' Striking Strength: Human level '''(Threw him so hard his sword the force caused a cut in one's cheek, causing massive bitching and minor blood loss. Also can crush food cans and soda cans when dropped or launched fast enough. Also has shown to arm wrestle children ages 3 & up.) | Far beyond however much is needed to win+''' Durability: Wall Level '''(Got run over by a car, fell 3 stories and survived, took several zinc and plastic BBs at 600 feet per minute several times without being pierced, and survived a house fire, and suffered no damage, also withstands high level punches and throws by '''Tier 10-A humans) | Solar System level| Universe level | Omniverse+, at least | ' Irrelevant, minus the possibility '(or impossibility+)' of being damaged or hurt in the first place+' Stamina: Not Quantifiable | Limitlessness+ minus the possibility (or impossibility+) of being tired in the first place+ Range: About 14 inches by himself, about 20 inches with his plastic bead art sword (he wield with his ears and/or feet for extra range)| Everywhere and Nowhere, and the Underwhere, all at the same time, and before the concept of time and existence and non-existence Standard Equipment: Su Espada, y su cinta Intelligence: Sop. Wait a minute. | S-m-u-r-t | High, especially with farming, technology, history, and reading opponents. Very knowledgeable and experienced in sword combat. | Omniscient+ Weaknesses: Sharp things, and fire | Not applicable '(no weaknesses or faults can be applied to him in anyway, period. Not even in imagination or hypothetically, as they cannot be within the realms of existence, non-existence, in-between or beyond. Any effort to make this possible (no matter how hax or anti-hax) in any way or beyond is rendered null and void by itself, and therefore incapable of happening to Hop or anything he wishes. Even if infinite or infinitely beyond the concept of infinity or beyond) '''Key: '''Standard form in reality with ribbon attached | Joke Battles Wiki | Comic Version '| 'Fusion with his sister, Vibri | Super Hop (Sop), ribbon removed '''Notes: 'You can buy your own. -Here's the speed calc* '''[☀'FOOT^BIG FOOT (10^BIG FOOT) '↑↑...↑↑'*FOST (Rayo's Number^SSCG (Tree3)^FOOT(Goggolplex) FOST (Tredecillinillion ↑'↑'↑ Big Bukuwaha^Treegol ''{FOST (Googolplexianth^Graham's Number} '↑)] yotaparsecs per Plank time *slowest recorded speed in Super form Win/Loss (Fights) ''Note - If the battle is in the Sub Sop Dimension or even in Sop at all, he will always win, as is the nature of Sop. (refer to the Sop category)'' 'Wins: ' - The Choosen Six (accidental stomp) - 'Losses/Conceded: ' - Teh Docturr (Loss. Docturr has too much hax, but was ultimately below Sop's speed) (This was pre-Hop's boost on 1/27/2016, the debate for the current two is undecided) '''Ties: - Inconclusive Matches: - Win/Loss (Races) Wins: All of them, in a race. Hop is not racist. He is racer. Sop. Losses/Conceded: ''' - '''Ties: - 'Inconclusive Matches: ' - Perfect fusion between Dante Anthony Regrave, Haruto Fuyuyasumi, Skodwarde, Copetan, Sosuke Aizen, and the entire Suggsverse in Super Saiyan 4 form. Hop was actually trying. Gallery Soy Hop? No, Sop. Yeth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tier 10 Category:Animals Category:Toys Category:Hop Category:God Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:War Heroes Category:Hax Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier -1 Category:Fluff Category:WFW Category:Don't Let Your Tags Be Tags Category:Sop Category:Sloppy Hop Category:Slop Category:Fop Category:Vop Category:Super Cop Category:Mop Category:Jop Category:Lop Category:Gop Category:Top Category:Yop Category:Iop Category:Nop Category:Xop Category:Zop Category:Wop Category:Dop Category:Qwop Category:Ji-Hop Category:Rop Category:Eop Category:Aop Category:Oop Category:Uop Category:Pop Category:É Category:Bop Category:Cop Category:Kop Category:Qop Category:Γop Category:Δop Category:Θop Category:Λop Category:Ξop Category:Πop Category:Σop Category:Φop Category:Ψop Category:Ωop Category:Бop Category:Гop Category:Дop Category:Ёop Category:Жop Category:Зop Category:Иop Category:Йop Category:Лop Category:Цop Category:Чop Category:Шop Category:Щop Category:Ъop Category:Ыop Category:Ьop Category:Эop Category:Юop Category:Яop Category:Ѳop Category:Ѣop Category:Ѵop Category:Ѯop Category:Ѱop Category:Ѡop Category:Ѫop Category:Ѧop Category:Ѭop Category:Ѩop Category:&op Category:*op Category:^op Category:%op Category:$op Category:Dolla Dolla Bill Ya'll Category:Making it rain up in this wiki Category:Your Oceans Mean NOTHING YOU PEASANT Category:This is friendly banter, I love you all, Praise The Slop Category:Flop Category:Fuck Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:あop Category:いop Category:うop Category:えop Category:おop Category:かop Category:きop Category:くop Category:けop Category:こop Category:さop Category:しop Category:すop Category:せop Category:そop Category:たop Category:ちop Category:つop Category:てop Category:とop Category:なop Category:にop Category:ぬop Category:ねop Category:のop Category:はop Category:ひop Category:ふop Category:へop Category:ほop Category:まop Category:みop Category:むop Category:めop Category:もop Category:やop Category:ゆop Category:よop Category:らop Category:りop Category:るop Category:れop Category:ろop Category:わop Category:ゐop Category:ゑop Category:をop Category:んop Category:っop Category:ゝop Category:ゞop Category:がop Category:ぎop Category:ぐop Category:げop Category:ごop Category:ざop Category:じop Category:ずop Category:ぜop Category:ぞop Category:だop Category:ぢop Category:づop Category:でop Category:どop Category:ばop Category:びop Category:ぶop Category:べop Category:ぼop Category:ぱop Category:ぴop Category:ぷop Category:ぺop Category:ぽop Category:ゔop Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Otherkin Category:OtherHop Category:Otherslop Category:OtherSop Category:Sopless Category:WIthSop Category:ConSop Category:Sop Con 2016 Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Shop Category:Drop Category:Grop Category:Tyop Category:Trop Category:Frop Category:Rrop Category:Erop Category:Dfop Category:SDop Category:WRop Category:GFAP Category:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Female Category:Female Friendly Category:Bimale Category:Amale Category:Asexual Category:Formless Category:President of Speed Category:One Hundred Million Trillion THOUSAND Category:Collapse Category:Big Bird Category:Production is Down Category:9-11 was not 7-11 Category:7/11 was a part time job Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Rabbit Tier Category:Bunny Tier Category:Fluffy Tier Category:Sop Tier Category:Infinite Sop Category:Snop Category:Stop Category:Wait a minute Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Infinite Speed Category:Speedsters Category:Females Category:Smoke Hop, Everyday Category:Broken Category:Ageless Category:Sub Sop Dimension